Whiskey Bottles and Fingerpaint
by saltburndone
Summary: When Sam, Dean, and a newly human Cas return home from a witch hunt gone wrong, they spend the night drinking and planning. What happened when Bobby wakes up to de-aged Sam and dean? Come along on the journey with Bobby and Cas as they deal with children
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy the story! Please leave reviews! They are helpful!  
>Summery: When Sam, Dean, and a newly human Cas return home from a witch hunt gone wrong, they spend the night drinking and planning. What happened when Bobby wakes up to de-aged Sam and dean? Come along on the journey with Bobby and Cas as they deal with children.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own anything supernatural meaning characters or actors. Wish I did though!  
><strong>

If Demons didn't exist, his wife would still be alive. He would have a family, a little girl maybe, they'd have the shop and his life would be perfect. But he was Bobby Singer, demons as well as many other monsters did exist, his wife was dead and his life was never and would never be perfect.

The loud growl of an Impala grew closer and the old hunter grunted as he pushed himself out of the chair and towards the front door. He recognized the sound of that car the instant he heard it.

He had forgotten how many hours he had spent hoping he would hear that sound, to know that the two boys and the ex-angel that were inside of it were safe. He looked out a window to see the black vintage car rolling to a stop outside of the door and the three boys sitting inside.

Bobby felt a sigh of relief, one he was familiar with, escape past his lips and he went out to greet the boys that had become like his own sons over the years. Bobby hugged and brought them into the house, welcoming them home with open arms.

Dean, Sam, and Cas smiled, happy to be home and to be able to have a good night's rest. Dean made himself comfortable at once, years of stopping at Bobby's house for advice or just a visit not lost on him. He made a beeline for the fridge, pulling out a couple beers and handing them out to everyone in turn. Cas stared at his a little thoughtfully, still standing just inside the doorway.

Though their last hunt hadn't gone as planned, Cas, who was still getting used to being full human, was still learning how to hunt. He was uncomfortable holding a gun, which made his role during a hunt limited. On this last hunt, they were after what they were sure was a witch, though it wasn't a witch that they had ever came across before.

They spent the night telling Bobby of the hunt, of how the witch had managed to get away and that they would need to go back to the town and make sure that the town was fine.

Bobby slammed his bottle down. "You idjits mean to tell me that ya left a monster out there?" He looked and them and shook his head. "What happens when it comes back for those poor people?" Cas looked down, feeling bad because it was his fault the witch got away.

Cas started to say that he was sorry when Dean spoke up. "It's my fault Bobby. We'll go back tomorrow." Bobby seemed happy with that answer and grabbed another beer.

They ate until they were full and tired before heading off to bed, Sam and Dean in one room and Cas in another. Bobby grabbed another beer from the fridge and made his way to his desk, preparing for a long night of poring through dozens of books of lore just like he did every night. He had fallen asleep at his desk as he usually did and it wasn't until Bobby heard what sounded like a crying baby did he realize that something had gone terribly wrong on their witch hunt.

He got up, rushing towards the room that the crying was coming from to see a baby laying in Sam's bed and a toddler in Dean's. "What the hell…?" Bobby said, confused as to what was going on. He frowned, running to check on Cas, letting out a confused, but relieved sound seeing a full grown man. He shook Cas awake and brought him to the other room.

Cas followed, confused as to why he was being woken up. He pushed his achy body up. "Bobby, what's going on? Do Sam and Dean require my help?" He asked. Bobby only dragged the exhausted ex-angel to the other room. The tired man followed only to stop wide eyed at the two children lying where Sam and Dean had once been. He walked over, seeing the children bright eyed and awake, and hearing Sam cry.

He looked back to Bobby. "What do we do?" Bobby shrugged. "Pick him up?" Bobby said who had found himself a bit busy with the toddler. Bobby looked up to Cas, holding the 3 year old version of Dean on his side. "I don't have anything here for them…." he said, obvious panic rising in his voice. Cas nodded and picked Sam up, holding him underneath his arms and away from his body, letting Sam's little body dangle in the air.

Sam continued to wail and Cas looked to Bobby for help. Bobby rolled his eyes and set Dean down next to Cas. He took Sam into his arms, holding onto him. He showed Cas how to support the neck and the body. Sam settled down, nuzzling his face into Bobby's chest, cooing slightly. Cas watched in awe as he felt a little hand pulling on his shirt. He looked down to see a tiny hand grasping onto what it could reach.

He bent down to pick up Dean, setting him on his side. "it's ok Dean, we'll figure out what's going on." Dean nodded his little head and wrapped his arms around Cas' neck and rested his head on Cas' shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Enjoy the chapter  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or anything but the plot to this story<p>

Looking over in hopes of seeing a sleeping toddler, Bobby decided that they were going to go shopping the next day. Holding a sleeping Dean in his arms, Cas nodded and watched Bobby set Sam down on the bed, and surround him with pillows and he had Cas set Dean on the other bed and tuck him in.

Bobby motioned for Cas to follow him to the hallway. "I have some…things we could use for Sam." Leading Cas down the hallway to a room that he always kept locked, the old hunter took a deep breath and pulled out a set of keys.

When he finally opened the door, he showed Cas the room filled with baby items like a crib, stroller, car seat, all the major stuff. Cas' eyes widened as he examined everything from the room to Bobby. "I didn't know you had…." His sentence stopped when he saw the look on Bobby's face. "oh…I'm so sorry…" Bobby shook his head. "It's fine…the baby died a long time ago, never even got to know its gender."

Quickly moving on, pushing his feelings to the side, Bobby cleared his throat. "We just have to get the room ready to go and Sam can have it, at least until we figure out how to grow them back up."

Cas moved to sit down next to Dean, staring at him while he slept. He had no clue what to do with a child and this way he could keep Dean safe.

It wasn't until Bobby came in and patted him on his shoulder. "Let's let Dean sleep. He needs a lot more sleep than adults do." The clueless man nodded and got up, following Bobby to the living room. The two sat down, facing each other and Bobby turned to Cas. "Ok, spill. What happened on the hunt?"

Cas sighed, leaning back as he began to tell the details of their last witch hunt. "It was going great until we had to split up. Sam and Dean went East and West while I stood guard by the door to the house. I stood there until I heard them yelling. That's when I ran back only to find them on the ground and the witch nowhere to be seen."

Bobby leaned back. "What did the boys say happened?" He asked and Cas took a breath, thinking. His head tilted to the side as he remembered what they had tried to explain. "They said that the witch muttered a spell in Latin and left. They said it wasn't a kind of witch they had ever seen before and that we needed to hunt it down. We tried, but as you know, I am not very practiced with guns. Needless to say, this is my entire fault."

Bobby rubbed his temple and shook his head. "Not your fault. But we need to figure out how to turn them back or if we even can turn them back." Cas nodded. "sleep should come first. You look exhausted and I am exhausted." Bobby nodded and said his goodnights as he pushed himself up off the couch and walked up to his room.

Cas went upstairs after Bobby and looked in Dean's room, and then in Sam's. He sighed and climbed into the bed across from Dean's, curling under the covers and falling asleep.

When morning came, Cas was awakened by someone pulling on his pj pants. He opened his eyes to see a 3 year old tugging on his clothing. It took him a bit to remember it was Dean. He had no clue if Dean remembered him, or if he only had his memories from when he was this age before. His heart broke when he thought about Dean's parents, hoping that he wouldn't remember them.

Dean smiled. "Wakey time!" Cas groaned and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?" Dean shrugged and ran out of the room and down the stairs. Cas climbed out of bed and followed him down to see Bobby attempting to cook some eggs with baby Sam in his arms. "Can you give me a hand here Cas and take Sam while I finish breakfast?"

Cas nodded and reluctantly took Sam from Bobby's arms, remembering to hold him like Bobby had said to. "We should go shopping today….Dean needs a car seat, they both need clothes, Sam needs bottles and we need things for them to do and eat…." Bobby said, sighing in memory of his bank account.

Cas nodded and held Sam who was staring wide eyed at him. When Cas smiled, Sam opened his mouth and let a cry out and Cas grumbled in response. "I think he hates me…" Bobby let out a laugh. "Nah, the boy is just hungry, and probably needs a diaper change."

Cas just blankly nodded his head and tried to get Sam calmed down. He tried everything he could think of until he gave up and stuck his index finger into Sam's mouth, grinning as Sam started to suck on it and calm down.

Bobby served Dean some eggs and the toddler instantly shoveled them down. Bobby smirked. "Well the boy is still a human garbage disposal." He got Dean changed and then got ready to go himself after handing Sam over to Bobby and the four of them piled into the Impala. Cas had been learning how do drive and he had finally gotten the hang of it so he climbed into the driver's seat while Bobby had gotten the baby seat all hooked up.

Bobby strapped Sam into the seat and gotDean all settled before climbing in. They drove to the store and parked. Cas stared at Bobby before climbing out and unbuckling Dean. He grabbed Dean's hand as they walked inside. Bobby carried Sam and they got a cart with a seat attached so they wouldn't have to lug around the car seat.

After much debate and long periods of choosing items, they had gotten everything that they would need. They made their way to the checkout line. The cashier smiled at them. "oh those two are just adorable!" They smiled and thanked the cashier. "How long have you two been together?" Cas paled and turned to Bobby. "Oh um, we aren't um…" Cas struggled with words. "The older boy is his," He said pointing to Cas. "His name is Dean." Dean waved hello. " and the baby is my grandson from my daughter, his name is Sam." Bobby said, saving Cas from trying to explain. The cashier nodded. "Well Dean and Sam are adorable." She finished ringing up their items and Bobby looked at the number flashing on the screen, $1,123.87. Bobby sighed and slid a credit card through the machine.

The cashier smiled and thanked them before moving on to the next costumer. Cas put all the bags into the cart and looked to Bobby, mouthing a thank you. Bobby nodded. "Yeah, now Dean is your responsibility." He said, before walking towards the car, leaving a confused Cas behind.

Cas followed, holding Dean's hand. "I can't raise him Bobby….I don't know anything about kids…." Bobby laughed. "who said you had to do it alone ya idjit, I'm still going to help, I just can't raise both at the same time by myself." Cas nodded in understandment. In the course of 12 hours, the two had become instant parents and neither knew exactly how they felt about it.


End file.
